urbanlegendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Melon Heads
Melon heads is the name given to strange beings who live in the forests of Michigan, Connecticut, and Ohio. They are said to look like a humans with bulbous, melon-like heads. Ohio The Melon heads are said to be abandoned children who were experimented on by a person named Dr. Crow who wanted to "Take care of" them. He was given the idea of the name "Melon Heads" by a chemicals that he injected into their heads, which caused the craniums within their brains to swell up after the abnormal growth, they got hydrocephalus, which in turn caused them to become mentally retarded and crazy. He would abuse them for years, The Melon Heads then had enough and decided they would go on fourth and make The evil Dr. Crow suffer by killing him and burning down the facility he owned. Melon Heads of Doom Season 1 2019 The Melon Heads (101) Child of The Jungle (102) Tall Grass (103) Turn A Nice Dog into A Evil Dog (104) Raining Brains (105) Bubble Rumble (106) Shoes of Doom (107) Dark Woods (108) Connecticut There are various versions that say The Melon Head myths could be found in Fairfield County, Connecticut Some reports can be found in Trumbull Shelton, Stratford and Monroe, some of the other cases could be found at Seymour, Easton, Weston, Oxford, Milford and Southbury. There seem to be two of the Connecticut story variations. The first story tells of the myth, Fairfield County, County was said to hold the location of the asylum that held the criminally endangered that tragically burned down at the fall of 1960, creating the death of every staff member and most of the patients with 10-20 inmates missing or lost, believing to have escaped and ran of into the woods. This legend tells thet the Melon Heads' appearance was the cause of them becoming cannibalistic beings who would eat others to survive the deadly winters of the area, and due to inbreeding which is what caused them to endure hydrocephalus. Another version of the story says, Melon Heads are descendants of a Colonial era family from Shelton-Trumbull who were banished after accusations of witchcraft were made against them causing them to retreat to the woods. As with the first legend, this variation attributes the appearance of the Melon Heads to inbreeding. Aftermath Ohio After the Dr. Crow incident, The Melon Heads decided to live in the forests of Crybaby Bridge. They survived by eating nothing but any animals that roamed around the woods to survive. Because of there paranoia of society, The Melon Heads attack and feast on anyone that see's them. To keep the Melon Heads cult to keep going, they have kept impregnating each other which soon lead to inbreeding, making the offspring even more retarded and lunatic. Michigan The legend says that the children devised a plan to escape and kill the doctor that abused them. It is said that the children had no place to hide the body, so they cut it up in small pieces which they hid around the Mansion. Rumors exist that teenagers who had broken into the mansion saw ghosts of the children and claimed to see shadows of the killing of the doctor through the light coming from an open door. The legend has spread throughout the region, even becoming the subject of a 2011 film simply titled The Melonheads, which is based around the West Michigan legend. Other Generally the legend say that the Melon Heads allegedly prey upon humans who wander into their territory.